Event Horizon
by Ta Paixao
Summary: Alternate Universe: Ten years after the conclusion of The Debt, something wicked this way comes. Not a sequel. Don't read this. Seriously. Don't. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**A/N:** Take this warning seriously. I will not be held responsible for any permanent psychological damage suffered as a result of proceeding further. If you have triggers, take offense to ... anything, or have delicate sensibilities, please move on to another story. This is not for you.

This story will be a drabbly, quick-fic-ish, strange journey into the realm of sci-fi crack fiction. Don't take this shit too seriously.

I would like to acknowledge **Jill Peterson**, **Stace Leo**, and **Kni Nut** for helping to birth this unholy monstrosity. If you want someone to blame, I direct you to them.

Event Horizon takes place in an alternate universe, ten years after the conclusion of The Debt. It really has nothing to do with how The Debt will end. Really. Not even a little bit.

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing Home**  
**"Damn it, woman. Answer the door or I will take you over my knee."**

You only hate the road when you're missing home, and lately I had loathed every mile that took me farther from where I belonged. For the last three months, it had been a never-ending déjà vu of dressing rooms, hotel beds, tour buses, and the perpetual stink of Emmett's feet following us from one time zone to the next. Something about his lucky pair of socks. I burned those fuckers in an ice bucket after our last show.

Now, as the taxi carried me down the tree-lined drive two days early, my knee bounced with the urge to throw myself from the moving vehicle. The driver couldn't reach the house fast enough. My tongue piercing flicked between my teeth, fingers tapping the door handle. In the darkness, our home was a warm, glowing beacon drawing me in.

"Keep the change," I said as I handed the driver some cash and jumped out of the car.

Hauling my single duffle bag over my shoulder, I ran up the steps to the front door. The rest of my luggage and instruments would be delivered later this week. In Montreal, rather than heading back to the hotel with the guys after our last performance, I went strait to the airport with only what I could carry.

That didn't include a house key.

I rang the doorbell and waited. I rang again. Stepping back, I looked through the windows to see nothing but empty rooms.

Three thousand miles and ten hours in transit, and Punky couldn't even answer the damn door.

Reliable as ever, she picked up her cell on the first ring.

"Hey, baby."

"Sweetheart." I exhaled, relieved. It felt like I had been holding my breath since she last saw me off. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I ordered something and sent it to the house. Can you check to see if the delivery came today?"

"I've been home all day," she said. "No one came by."

"Maybe you didn't hear the door."

"I'm telling you, nothing came."

"Punky. Please. Indulge me. Go check the front porch."

"Someone's cranky," she teased. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

No. I never could sleep on planes.

Truth be told, I hadn't been feeling well since Jasper's birthday fiasco. I woke up in under the bed in his hotel suite with a wicked hangover and no fucking idea what had happened to the last eight hours. Almost missed the show in Albuquerque.

"Bella?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Have to wash the paint off my hands."

I dropped my duffle to the ground. "Damn it, woman. Answer the door or I will take you over my knee."

She appeared a second later. The phone dropped from her hand. A moment of shock flickered across her face. Then she pounced on me. A flying fucking leap right into my arms. Her hands fisted in my hair, legs wrapped around my waist. Our lips met and tangled as I held her tight and walked inside, kicking the door closed behind me.

Not one cubic inch of air passed between us as I carried her upstairs. We collapsed on our bed, wrestling and writhing and tearing at fabric to undress each other. It had been too long since I felt her skin against mine. Too many nights of fucking my own hand because she was on the other side of the country, on another continent.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, biting at my lip and clawing down my back. "I can't do it anymore."

"No more," I muttered into the valley between her breasts. "Last time. I'm retired."

Punky grabbed my chin and pulled until I met her eyes. "Really?"

"I told them I was done," I answered. "Time for me to settle down, get fat, and spend my days in bed with my wife."

"You mean it?" She scratched her nails through the stubble along my jaw. A sweet, adoring smile played across her lips.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Then be a good girl and spread those legs, sweetheart. I've three months worth of sexual frustration to take out on you."

"Caveman." Punky grabbed my dick and ran her thumb over my piercing.

"No." I scraped my teeth around her nipple. Bell arched toward my mouth. "I'm much worse."

"You want it," she teased, "come and get it."

Bella lifted her hips and took me in. Spasms of pleasure tumbled down my spine as I sank deeper, prying her open.

"Fuck," I gritted out through clenched teeth. "You're so tight." My hips flexed, pushing to burrow farther until I was fully embedded to the hilt.

Her lips touched the tattoo below my neck and she licked as her nails ran down my back. "Make me come, baby. Use me. Fuck me like you mean it."

"I'm going to ruin you," I growled.

I pulled out slowly then slammed inside, stabbing at her pussy, impaling that wet little hole. I rode that woman, imagining all the men who had looked at her in my absence, wanted her, lusted after what was mine.

"Who owns you?" I rasped against her ear. "Who fucking owns this pussy?"

"You. Edward. You own me."

I took her ankle and threw her right leg across my body to lay Bella on her side. With both hands, I held her ass, pummeling her, unable to tame the furious need I had to make up for so much lost time in one rough, unapologetic go at her cunt.

My palm landed with a crack against one round little cheek. She cried out, gripping the bed sheets.

"Take that fucking cock," I snarled. Harder, I pounded against her ass. Her voice rose as her muscles clamped down. "Come, Bella. Come on my dick. I want to feel that pussy gush."

"Faster," she cried. "Please. Shit. I'm so close."

Reaching around, I grabbed her tit and pinched one nipple, tugging on the sensitive peak. Her ass bucked against me and I felt the hot rush of liquid wash down my shaft. Wetness leaked between her clenched thighs, coating my sac and soaking into the bed.

"Such a good girl," I whispered, massaging her soft cunt. "I love the way you come for me, sweetheart." Bending down, I laved between her thighs, lapping up the savory flavor of my wife's orgasm. This woman owned me. She made me unhinged.

Bella rolled to her back, panting, gasping for air. I sat up and she reached for my dick, stroking me, running her thumb over the head and piercing. Her hungry stare fell to my piece and she licked her lips.

"You want a taste?"

Her response was a slow nod. I crawled up her body, kneeling above her chest without pressing my weight down. Cock in hand, I ran the tip over her lips and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Beg for it," I ordered. "Beg your man's cock."

"Please," she answered in a small, hushed voice.

"Please, what?"

"Put it in my mouth."

I tapped the head against her parted lips, coating them in precum.

"Please let me suck you off, baby. Make me swallow your cock."

"Open," I told her.

Bella's lips parted and I fed her my dick. Like a fucking pro, she licked at my piercing, running her tongue along the slit, and sucked on the head. One hand cradled my nuts as she polished the shaft, running her mouth up and down, dragging her tongue up the thick vein.

"So beautiful with my dick in your mouth," I groaned. Watching her mesmerized me. I was enthralled at the sight of my cock disappearing down her throat.

When she came up for air, I allowed her only a few deep breaths before I sat up pushed my sac in her mouth. She sucked, rolling my nuts on her tongue like she had a goddamn taffy puller in there.

"Let me fuck your throat," I muttered. "I'm going to go blind if I don't come."

Bella grabbed my thighs and I plunged my dick in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged, choking on the head. I pulled out, enough to let her recover, and went back in. Slow and gentle, I worked my shaft past her lips. It felt too fucking good. My balls drew up and my dick throbbed with the need for release.

Pulling out again, I pumped my dick and aimed the tip at her open mouth. Hot streams shot on her tongue, some dripping down her lips. "That's it, every drop. Swallow that cum. Take it all."

Bella licked around the corners of her mouth, drinking down everything I had to give her. She wore a proud smirk as I caught my breath.

"Good boy," she said with a wink. "Very good."

I moved off her and grabbed her ass, flipping her on her stomach. "Not done with you yet."

On her knees, Bella popped her ass in the air, eager to be taken. I stroked myself to a full erection and rubbed the head against her puckered asshole. It was so very tempting, but I couldn't get enough of her pussy. Gripping her hips, I drove inside, fucking her while Bella bucked and screamed and begged for me to pump her full cum.

But something didn't feel right. There was something—

"Sonofabitch." I pushed her off my dick and grabbed it in one hand, inspecting my piercing.

"Edward, what?"

The barbell was fine. But there were three tiny spots of blood on the tip of my cock. "Your goddamn pussy tried to bite me."

"What?" She sat up and faced me. "What?"

"I swear, you have a fucking troll living in your cunt and it tried to bite my damn dick off."

She started laughing hysterically, falling to the bed and clutching her stomach. I swiped and the blood and saw minuscule pinpricks left behind, like she'd stuck tacks up there.

Her loud, uncontrolled laughter continued and she moaned, writhing. But her expression altered. All humor left her face. She screamed in pain and called my name, body contorting on the bed.

"Punky." I grabbed her shoulders, holding her down. "What's wrong?"

She only screamed louder. Anguished. Agonizing.

"Punky, tell me—"

Inside her stomach, something moved. From under the skin, something pressed against her abdomen. I jumped back.

"What the fuck?"

Two hands, like tiny talons, burst from Bella's womb.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N:** Well, you didn't listen. Despite my repeated warnings, you went ahead and read it anyway. The fuck is wrong with you? Just for that, here is a little more to corrupt your souls. Remember, I said this was going to be kind of a drabble.

**Read at your own risk. I mean it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: With Teeth**

Bloody horror tore through Bella's abdomen. The grotesque, vile thing clawed at her flesh, entrails spilling out to redden our bed. My wife screamed, but her agony was muted by the deafening screech of the creature emerging from her gaping body. It was killing her.

I reached for the parasite and was jolted by excruciating electricity. The shock tossed me back, my body colliding with the wall and cracking the surface. My vision became blurry and dark as I wrestled to my feet. I took my loaded gun from the nightstand and chambered a round.

Bella's cries had gone silent. In a wet pool of her blood seeping into the bed, my wife lay lifeless. Her vacant eyes stared at the ceiling. In them, I saw my mother. Her flickering memory shoved a plug down my throat, suffocating me as my lungs constricted. My entire body trembled as debilitating grief and rage pulled at my muscles.

The hideous abomination stared at me. Two large eyes, black as infinity, captured me in their terrifying gaze. I fired, squeezing the trigger, and unloading the clip at the impossible creature feasting on her flesh. The bullets disintegrated to ash. In mid-air, the silver projectiles turned to smoke. I retreated, falling to the floor, unable to look away.

One more bullet. I wanted one more bullet to end this. Fire the cure through my brain and let me be at peace. Bella was gone, mutilated and savaged, with hell erupting in front of my eyes. The room darkened. Outside the windows, unnatural shades coalesced in the violent clouds. The world took on a hue of aberrant nature.

Blinding pain pierced my skull. The hot strike ripped through my head, worse than any sensation I had suffered since my surgery. In the torment, noise distilled to images and emotions rushing too fast behind my eyes. I was overcome, screaming to quiet the bombardment. A voice emerged, but not words, more like ideas implanted in my mind. No language, only thought.

It was beautiful. Brilliant light and warmth and unending peace. The pain vanished and in its place was pure serenity. My breathing calmed with a my slowing pulse. I felt the tension release from my muscles and the fear escape me.

One unmistakable thought prevailed above the rest. It shattered me, utterly wrecked the foundation of my being. Whatever I had been before was rendered irrelevant with one single notion.

Father.

He called me Father.

Not it, but he.

Inexplicably, my wife had given me a child. Our son sat upright beside his mother, dripping in blood and fleshy bits. He smiled at me, revealing a full mouth of pointed teeth, his tail twisting across his lap. There was pure adoration in his dark eyes, deep like Bella's. His tiny hands reached for me, grasping at the air. I held my son in my arms, astonished and in awe.


End file.
